Believe
by amal-rukia
Summary: "Truth is hidden somewhere where we can't reach, we try everything but there is nothing that is found, we try our hardest to find that truth that we sometimes break ourselves and lose the way while the only thing that is needed to be done, just to find that truth, is to believe…" It was a night where the rain was getting heavier and Tori found herself in front of Jade's house. JORI


**Hey guys! I was supposed to update this 3 days ago but I couldn't, so here is a new Jori One-shot, and it's set before my story Fantasy and before you say anything, Fantasy is not An AU story, just try it please. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee! Oh and in case you care:**

**My twitter: amal_rukia**

* * *

_"There are things that we can't understand, things that we can't explain, but sometimes all what it takes to find the truth is believe and see the world in a new light. "_

The rain was getting heavier and heavier that night, for some reason, there was something strange about the rain.

Tori walked under it and looked like a wet cat. She felt that this heavy rain was too familiar, it tried to remind her of something but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The Latina stopped in front of a house without even knowing where her feet took her. She rang the bell and when the door opened she was met by a familiar face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in this weather, Vega?" Jade answered with a raised eyebrow. She mentioned for the singer to come in and brought her a towel to dry her hair.

"So, what are you doing here?" The Goth asked while she sat on the sofa next to the Latina. "We both know that if we are left alone someone is going to get killed."

"I wish I had an answer for that." Tori said and sighed. "I just… I had this need to go out, it's like… this heavy rain gives me a strange feeling. "There is something that happened in my life but I can't remember it, and it has somethingto with this rain so…"

"So you just went for a walk? What a smart decision." Jade stated with sarcasm. "What brought you here?"

"I don't know, I just walked without noticing where I was walking."

"Huh, only you would do something like that."

"Why are we always this way?" Tori asked and looked into Jade's blue eyes like if she could read them.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked and looked away trying to escape the Latina's eyes. She felt like if her eyes could see through her soul which scared her.

"Why do you hate me?" The Half-Latina sighed and looked at her feet. "Why can't we just be friends? For how long are you willing to do this?"

"Vega if you came to ask me that-"

"Please answer!"

"Well, I don't know okay?!" Jade snapped and shook her head. "There is always something inside of me that keeps on pushing you away and I don't know what it! Why do you have to insist on been my friend? You should know already that it will never work out."

"I want to be your friend because…" Tori sighed and played with her hand. "Let's just say that I have this ability that allows me to read people from their eyes and it happens that I read yours. I knew then that you weren't the person you're pretending to be, you're more than that."

"Yeah, right… like if you could really do that."

Tori cupped the Goth's face and stared into her eyes for a moment. "You're lost, confused, afraid, and hurt…"

She backed away letting the Goth staring with a blank expression. "How come you never used on someone like Ryder or Stephen?'

"It's because I hate reading them, it actually scares me to look into the other's eyes because I'm afraid from what I may see."

"Yet you used it on me?" Jade asked and raised an eyebrow and the Latina just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you believe in past lives, Jade?" Tori asked after a moment of silence. The raven-haired girl blinked then laughed. "I'm serious!"

Jade's laughter calmed and she rolled her eyes. "What kind of question is this? What kind of idiot would believe in past lives? Oh, wait, You!"

"I think that maybe in another life we weren't like this." Tori stated which made Jade more confused. "Maybe we had another life before this one, where we were really friends… good ones… wouldn't that explain why I want this friendship so much? Maybe in that life, there was a day like this one where something changed us and made us this way?"

Jade sighed and got up. "You're trying too hard, Vega. Just forget about this, forget that you even know me because we both know that the friendship you want will never exist." She explained and looked at the floor. "Besides, you are miss perfect and everyone loves you, and I am the Ice queen and everyone hates me even my father so just forget about it."

Tori looked for a moment, then she got up and threw herself at the Goth, hugging her with all the power she has.

Instead of pushing her away, Jade unconsciencly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer to her, she closed her eyes and a tear escaped her eye and she didn't even know why.

"I don't know what I did to make you hurt me but whatever it was, I'm sorry… please forgive me…" Tori whispered and Jade felt guilty for not knowing the reason herself. "Whatever you think is going to happen, I'm always conseidiring you my friend, and I'm not giving up on you."

Jade pulled away gently and looked at her with sad eyes, and Tori looked away not wanting to see more than that, she walked towards the door with a sad smile on her lips.

She left the house, leaving the Goth lost herself. Jade leaned against the wall trying to figure out the answer they were both looking for, but couldn't find a thing. "I wish I can believe, but how can I if it doesn't even exist?"

There was only one thing that both girls knew, it was the memory of a day when the sky was crying, a day where everything changed and led them to this. It was just another cursed day.

"_Truth is hidden somewhere where we can't reach, we try everything but there is nothing that is found, we try our hardest to find that truth that we sometimes break ourselves and lose the way while the only thing that is needed to be done, just to find that truth, is to believe…_

_Just believe."_

* * *

**Wanna know the rest? READ FANTASY! Oh, and please review :)**


End file.
